Buffy's Suprise
by Andrew123
Summary: Buffy goes to visit her Grandpa in New Orleans, Louisiana and comes back to Sunndale with a suprise. BOC, FX(minor), WO(minor), AA(minor), CT(minor), JR(minor)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy and gang, Joss Whedon does, I only own Stephen Harding.**

**Setting: AU Fourth Season, but the actual New Orleans part takes place in the summer after she graduated Sunnydale High, Faith isn't evil, and Angel and Cordelia never went to L.A.**

**Summary: Buffy goes to visit her grandpa in New Orleans, Louisiana and comes back to Sunnydale with a suprise.**

**Pairings: B/S **(mainly)**, F/X **(minor)**, W/O** (minor)**, A/A** (minor)**, C/T **(minor)**, and J/R **(minor)

**Rating: R**

**Chapter 1**

**A Week Before College Starts**

Buffy was sitting on her couch bitting her fingernails, waiting for everyone to get to her house, she had never been so nervous in her entire life. She was about to tell her four best friends Willow, Xander, Oz, and Faith, her mother Joyce, her ex-watcher Rupert Giles, her ex-boyfriend Angel, her pseudo sometimes friend Cordelia, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, also her ex-watcher, and Anya the ex-vengence demon that turned good, who was also currently going out with her ex-boyfriend Angel, that she The _Chosen_ One got pregnant by a person who she hardly knew, while she was staying at her Papas plantation house in the New Orleans buyou. _This is the worst thing I could have done,_ Buffy thought as she continued to bite her fingernails. It was about twenty minutes later when she heard footsteps come up the stairs on her front porch, Buffy looked out the window to notice that it was sunset. The door opened and in came Xander, Faith, Oz, Willow, Angel, Anya, and Cordelia.

"Hey B, what's the sitch?" Faith asked as she walked into the living room and sat on the arm of a chair.

"We're waiting for my Mom, Giles, and Wes." Buffy answered while she started biting her fingernails on her other hand.

"Is it me or does Buffy look like she's about to throw up?" Xander asked as he sat down in the chair with Faith sitting on the arm.

"Thanks Xander, we all needed that discription." Cordelia said as she walked over to sit by Buffy. Willow walked over and sat down on the other side of Buffy and took her hand.

"What ever it is Buffy, we'll take care of it." Willow said as she looked up at Oz, with worried expression on her face, she could tell that there was something bothering her friend.

"I think all she needs is lots of orgasms." Anya said as she looked Buffy up and down.

"Anya, we talked about saying that stuff in public." Angel said with a bit of embaressment in his voice. Just when Anya was starting to say something else the door opened to let Joyce, Giles, and Wes into the house. Buffy just sat and watched while everybody got chairs to sit in or just sat on the arms of the furniture.

"So Buffy, what did you need to tell all of us?" Joyce asked her daughter.

"All right since you are all here I guess theres no telling you guys this easely," Buffy said as she took a deep breath and exhaled, "I'm pregnant."

Everybody just looked at her for a minute. When what Buffy said registered in their minds everyone, except Giles, Wes, and her mom, started asking questions.

"Could everyone please speak one at a time?" Buffy asked as she looked at everyone in the living room.

"How do you now that you're pregnant, Buffy." Joyce asked as she looked at her only daughter.

"Because, I went to the doctor's office when I got back from Papas house." Buffy said as she looked away from her moms look, to the floor.

"Do you know who the father is?" Giles asked as he took off his glasses and cleaned them. When Giles asked that question every one looked at Buffy.

"Yeah, but I hardly knew him." Buffy said as she looked up at Giles and her mother, trying to see if they were disapointed with her.

"I think we should finish this tomarrow." Joyce said as she got up from her chair and walked over to Buffy. When everyone agreed and started to leave, but Giles, Joyce sat down by her daughter and put her arms around Buffy.

"I'm sorry for disapointing you mom." Buffy said as she tried to hold back a sob from escaping.

"You could never dissapoint me Elizabeth." Joyce said as she rocked her daughter back and forth.

"Do you think that your grandfather might know this fellow?" Giles asks as he comes back in from seening everyone else off.

"I don't know, maybe." Buffy said as she looked up at Giles.

"Joyce, I think you should call your Father." Giles said as he looked at the two Summers women.

"I'll call him later." Joyce said as she kept on rocking Buffy on the couch.

**A Few Hours Later**

"Is she asleep?" Giles asked as he took the teapot off the stove and poured the tea into two cups. Joyce to busy drinking her tea just nodded. "So, do you think your father will now who this young man is?"

"There's only one way to find out." Joyce said as she got up and walked over to the phone, she picked it up and dialed a phone number.

_RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Hello, Tyson Industries, how may I help?" a female voice asked.

"Yes, I would like to talk to Tyson Johnston, this is his daughter Joyce." Joyce said as she turned to face Rupert.

"Could you hold please?" the secitary asked.

"Yes I can." Joyce said as she continued to look at the man she was falling for.

_RRRRIIIINNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!_

"I thought I said no calls during a meeting Miss. Stein." a man about seventy-five years old said as he spoke into the phone in the room.

"I know Mr. Johnston, but there's a woman on the line that said she was your daughter." the secitary said.

"Ah, yes I'll take the call in my office, Miss Stein." Tyson said as he hung up. He turned around to face three nineteen year olds, "If you'll excuse me this will take but a minute you three." Tyson said as he started walking towards his office, when he walked in to his office he went to his desk and picked up the phone. "Joycie?"

"Hi Daddy." Joyce said as she still stared at Rupert who was refilling his cup.

"What the matter sweetie?" Tyson asked as he started to get worried. The only time his Joycie called him 'Daddy' something was wrong or something had happened.

"Well Buffy told me and some of her closest friends something today." Joyce said as she started to cry. Rupert got up and walked over to Joyce to comfort her.

"What's the matter with Elizabeth, Sweetie?" Tyson asked as a bad feeling started to rise in his stomach.

"She's pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**F.Y.I.** There's a suprised guest in this chapter and might stay for the entire story. Let me know if you want me to keep her in the story.

**-**

**Chapter 2**

"She's pregnant." Tyson said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Yes she is." Joyce said as she leaned against Ruperts chest.

"When did she get pregnant?" Tyson asked as he feared the worst.

"She said she got pregnant while she was visiting you Dad." Joyce said as she straightened up from leaning against Ruperts chest.

"I think I know who then." Tyson said as he straightened up and looked out the window.

"Who?" Joyce asked as she turned to face Rupert.

"I'll call you to let you know who he is, and to tell you he's on his way to Sunnydale. As for now I have to go Joycie, I love you my daughter." Tyson said as he heard Joyce say good-bye and that she loved him.

"Anything?" Rupert asked as he watched Joyce put the phone back down in the cradle.

"He's going to call to let me know who he is and when he's going to show up here." Joyce said as she turned to face Rupert.

"Alright then, we're just going to have to wait." Rupert said as he walked up to Joyce and wrapped his arms around her waist.

**New Orleans, Louisiana**

**6:30 pm**

Tyson walked out of his office and into the meeting room, "Sorry guys but I have a more important meeting to go to." Tyson said as he gathered up his briefcase and his papers.

"Let me guess Stephen?" A girl with green dyed hair asked as she stood up.

"I think so but I'm not sure Alissa." Tyson said as he looked up at the three teenagers.

"What'd he do this time?" A boy with black hair asked as he also stood up.

"That's the thing I'm not sure if it _was_ him, Peter." Tyson said as he shrugged into his coat.

"So what did he supossibley do?" A girl with dark red hair asked as she looked up at Tyson.

"That's for my ears only Skye." Tyson answered as he left the conference room.

"Bet you Fifty dollars what ever Tyson thinks Stephen 'The Paladin' Harding did, he did do." Skye said as she leaned back in her chair.

"Sorry Skye but I don't bet with people who know what's going on." Peter said as he sat back down in his chair.

"So _what did you_ hear, Skye?" Alissa asked as she turned to face her cousin Skye.

"Surprisingly I couldn't hear anything, I think Tyson finally got that soundproof glass." Skye said as she looked out the windows.

**Later 7:10 pm**

**4419 Sevault Drive**

Tyson arrived at a three story house with a wraparound porch. Tyson got out of the back of the car before his chaufer could get out.

"Stay here David, I'll be back out in awhile." Tyson said as he strode towards the front door, before he got to the door, it was flung open and two tiny blurs shot out of the house and jumped onto him.

"Gampa Tyson." A little boys voice said.

"Gwampa Tyson." A little girls voice said.

Tyson laughed as he felt the two children start to climb all over him, "Levi and Sevi, how are you two?"

"Fine, Gampa Tyson." Levi said as he climbed up on to one of Tysons shoulders.

"Great, Gwampa Tyson." Sevi said as she climbed up onto the other shoulder. Just when the two children where about to climb down off of Tyson, a woman with long blonde hair came out.

"Levi, Sevi leave Grampa Tyson alone." She said as Levi and Sevi climbed down off of Tyson.

"Hello Rosemary is Stephen in?" Tyson asked as he looked up into Rosemarys eyes.

"Yeah he's in the living room." Rosemary said as Tyson walked up the steps foolowed by Levi and Sevi. Tyson walked through the open door and walked into the living room were he saw Stephen talking to the latetest girl.

"Stephen may I have a word with you alone please?" Tyson asked as he looked between Stephen and the girl

"Hey Tyson how have you been?" Stephen asked as he sttodd walked over to Tyson and offered his hand.

"I'm good, but you may not after I talk to you." Tyson said as he looked at Stephen.

"Oh, I would like you to meet Kendra, she says she's from Jamaca." Stephen said as the girl stood up and came over to offer Tyson her hand.

"Nice to meet you Kendra." Tyson said as he shook Kendras hand.

"Nice to meet you to Sir." Kendra said as she let Tysons hand go.

"Would please leave the room so I can talk to Stephen, please?" Tyson asked as he looked back at Stephen.

"Yes Sir." Kendra said as she left the room. Tyson walked over and closed both doors.

"So whats up Tyson?" Stephen asked as he sat down in a cushioned chair.

"Tell me about the girl you met during Mardi Gras, Stephen." Tyson said as he sat down in the opposite chair facing Stephen.

"Why, whats going on?" Stephen asked as he looked at Tyson.

"Stephen just tell me about the girl." Tyson said as he rubbed his hands against his face out of irratation.

"I told you all I know is her name." Stephen said as he got a sick feeling in his stomach.

"What's her name, Stephen." Tyson said as he looked Stephen in the eye.

"Her name's Buffy Anne Summers, why?" Stephen said as he stared at Tyson.

"Congradulations Stephen you're a Father." Tyson said dryly as he looked at Stephen.

"What, how do you know that I'm a father?" Stephen said as he jumped up out of the chair so quickly that the chair fell over backwards.

"Because, Stephen Buffy Anne Summers is my granddaughter, plus I got a call from my daughter saying that my granddaughter was pregnant." Tyson said as he stood up also and walked over to Stephen and put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "Now you are going to go to Sunnydale and you are going to help Buffy raise your cubs."

Stephen whinced at the pressure that Tyson put on his shoulder, "Shit, could you lay off the pressure Tyson," Stephen breathed a sigh of relief when Tyson let go, "Okay I'll go to Sunnydale to help alright."

"Oh and when you go don't forget to take the sword with you _Paladin_. I'll be by tomarrow to pick you up." Tyson said as he went to leave the living room. When he got to the foyer Tyson bumped into Kendra.

"With your permission sir...dat is...if I could go with Stephen to go back to Sunnydale?" Kendra asked as she turned her stare to the floor.

"Why?" Tyson asked as he studied the Jamacain girl.

"I figured dat Buffy might need my help with the slaying." Kendra said as she looked up at Tyson.

"Alright, since I'm sending Stephen and Ican't send him alone, because Skye, Peter, and Alissa would drive me crazy I'll get another ticket for you Kendra." Tyson said as he looked at Kendra on more time then went out the door. He got to his car and climbed in.

"Where to sir?" David asked as he looked back into the back seat.

"Home, David." Tyson said as he looked out the window.

**Early morning 6:45 am**

**1630 Revello Drive**

_Buffy ran through a forest as if she was being chased by demons. She came to a meadow, and in the meadow there was a river running through it and over the river there was a bridge, and on the bridge stood a shadowed figure. Buffy walked towards the bridge a few steps at a time._

_"Who are you?" Buffy asked as she walked onto the bridge. The figure turns to face her._

_"I am Paladin." the figure says as it walks towards Buffy._

_"What do you want Paladin?" Buffy asks as she stays still._

_"I want you safe Buffy." Paladin said as he stopped three feet in front of Buffy._

_"Why?" Buffy asks as she stares at where the face should be at._

_"For you carry the hope of millions of people." Paladin asnwered as he cocked his head to the right to looke Buffy up and down._

_"Who?" Buffy asks as she takes a step forward, Paladin takes a step back from her. "Do I scare you Paladin?"_

_"A people called Faegins, Buffy." Paladin said as he took another step back from Buffy, as she had taken another step forwards._

_"Why are you afraid of me?" Buffy asks as she takes a third step towards Paladin._

_"Time for you to wake up Slayer." Paladin said as he turned and walked a way from Buffy. Buffy tries to follow but finds out that she's stuck on the bridge. After Paladin leaves Buffy hears a familar voice in the darkness._

_"Buffy?"_

_"What?"_

_"Buffy wake up."_

_"What?"_

"Wake up Buffy." Joyce says as she trys to wake Buffy up. Buffy woke up with a start. "Are you alright Buffy?" Joyce asks as she stares down at her daughter.

"Yeah Mom just having a strange dream." Buffy said as she sat up in her bed.

"What was it about?" Joyce asks as she sits down at the end of Buffys bed.

"All I remember is the word Faegins, Mom." Buffy said as she pushed the blankets off her legs.

"Maybe you should call Rupert." Joyce said as she stood up from Buffys bed and started to leave.

"I'll do that Mom." Buffy said as she stood up.

Oh, I almost forgot, Papa called said he knows the young male that you met." Joyce said as she turned to look at her daughter.

"Oh, so what's his name?" Buffy asks as she heads towards her closet.

"His name is Stephen Harding, his nineteen, lives with his sister and her two kids Levi and Sevi, he works for Papa, and Papa tells me that he's coming to Sunnydale with four of his, Stephens, friends." Joyce says as she leaves her daughters room.

"Well, Welcome to Sunnydale Stephen Harding." Buffy says as she gets dressed and leaves her bedroom and walks done the stairs towards the kitchen. "Hey Mom, wheres he going to stay?" Buffy asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Well he's going to stay here while, if it's all right with some of your friends, the other four will stay with them." Joyce said as she cooked breakfast for her and Buffy.

"Sure I'll call them and have them come over at 12:00." Buffy said as she walked over to the phone, picked it up and dailed a phone number.

"Hey Willow, sorry for call so early."

"No problem."

"I was wondering if you could round every one up and head over at 12:00 today?"

"Sure I'll call everybody."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome, bye Buffy."

"Bye Willow." Buffy said as she hung the phone up.

"So?" Joyce asked as she turned to look at her daughter.

"Everythings setup." Buffy answers as she walks over and sits down on a bar stool at the kitchen island.

"So what are you going to do till 12:00?" Joyce asked as she walks over to the kitchen island with a frying pan with an omlete in it and put the omlete on the plate in front of Buffy.

"Don't know, probably hang out down in the basement." Buffy said as she starts to eat the omlete.

"Okay, well I'll be at the gallerey till 12, so have fune and don't get into trouble." Joyce said as she headed towards the front door, when she opened it she was startled by the sight of five teenagers.

"Ah, Hi I'm looking for a Joyce Summers, does she live here?" The boy in front asked as he looked at a dark skinned girl that stood by his side.

"Yes, I'm Joyce Summers, and you are?" Joyce asked as she looked the five teenagers over from head to toe.

"Well, I'm Stephen Harding, your father sorta told me I had to get my butt over here in Sunnydale to help your daughter while she's pregnant." The boy said just as Buffy came into the foyer.

"Who is it Mom?" Buffy asked as she headed towards the basement door.

"Hello Buffy." The dark skinned girl said as she caught a glimpse of Buffy. When Buffy heard that accent she stopped and turned to see if it was the person she thought it was.

"Kendra?"


End file.
